Pneumatic Module
Descriptors: none, see text Class: Radiant Slot: Head, Neck, Body Saving Throw: none, see text This brass mechanism hisses with pressurized steam, and quickly shapes itself around the bearer’s body, pistons ready to fire. While this veil is shaped, you gain a +2 bonus to CMB when attempting bull rush maneuvers, as well as any rolls that function as such. Additionally, when a creature fails to exceed your CMD when attempting to bull rush you, or fails to beat your AC when making a bludgeoning melee attack against you, you may attempt to bull rush it as an immediate action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. '''Essence: '''For every point of essence invested in this veil, the bonus to CMB when attempting a bull rush maneuver increases by +1. '''Chakra Bind (Head): R6 '''While this veil is bound to your head chakra, you can use your passion to strike back at those who would break it. Whenever you succeed at a Will save against a fear or emotion effect that originated from a creature within 50 ft., plus 10 ft. for every point of essence invested in this veil, make a combat maneuver check to bull rush that creature. If you succeed, you bull rush them at range without needing to move, and they must make a Reflex save with a DC equal to the result of your CMB check or be knocked prone. Using this chakra bind gives the veil the air descriptor. '''Chakra Bind (Neck): R12 '''While this veil is bound to the neck chakra, you gain a bonus to AC against rolls to confirm critical threats equal to 4 plus the amount of essence invested in this veil. Whenever a creature threatens a critical threat against you, but fails to confirm it, you can use an immediate action to take note of their weak spots. The next combat maneuver check you make to bull rush that creature before the end of your next turn uses your veilweaver level and veilweaving ability modifier in place of your base attack bonus and strength when determining CMB, and you do not have to move with the creature to bull rush them farther than 5 feet. '''Chakra Bind (Body): R18 '''While this veil is bound to the body chakra, you gain a bonus to AC and CMD equal to 3 + the amount of essence invested in this veil. This bonus is one of armor, deflection, or shield bonus, whichever is most advantageous, but applies even when flat-footed and against touch attacks. Whenever you use this veil’s ability to make a bull rush attempt as an immediate action, you make the bull rush attempt against as many creatures as desired within 10 feet, +5 feet for every point of essence invested. You make a single bull rush check and compare it to the CMD of all creatures selected. You do not need to move with any of them, and you push them an additional 5 feet for every 3 by which you beat the DC. Category:Source: City of Seven Seraphs